Yang Yo Seob
Perfil thumb|276px|Yang Yo Seob *'Nombre:' 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seob *'Nombre Artístico:' Yoseob o Yoseop *'Sobrenombres: '''Seobie/Visual Maknae *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05-Enero-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 170cm *'Peso: '''57kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Capricornio *'Color Favorito''' : 'Blanco *'Agencia del talentos: '''Cube Entertainment Biografia Yang YoSeob (nacido el 05 de enero DE 1990), más comúnmente conocido como Yoseob o Yoseop, es un ídolo, cantante y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es el vocalista principal de la popular boyband BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Yoseob pertenece a una pequeña familia junto a su hermana mayor. El ganó interés por la música por primera vez cuando escuchó la música de Brian McKnight, después de ello comenzó a practicar canto. Luego escuchó bastante música de un estilo similar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía estar arraigado hacia un determinado género, entonces comenzó a escuchar otros géneros musicales como el dance y también el rock. Cuando cursaba la secundaria, se unió a una banda de la escuela, donde realizó una gran cantidad de actuaciones de hard rock y metal. Yoseob realmente quería intentar ser un artista de rock moderno, sin embargo, en ese entonces sus superiores le dijeron que eso arruinaría su estado de ánimo, en vez de impulsarlo. Se convirtió en un aprendiz de JYP Entertaiment, pero después de recibir una mala calificación en los exámenes de práctica, fue retirado. Luego se traslado a otra agencia, M Boat Entertainment (antigua compañía hermana de YG Entertaiment), donde fue entrenado durante 5 años antes de ser transferido a Cube Entertaiment, donde finalmente se convirtió en un integrante de BEAST. Cuando todavía era un aprendiz de Cube Entertaiment, se convirtió en un bailarín de AJ, un antiguo amigo de la secundaria y su pronto compañero de grupo, quien actualmente es conocido como Lee KiKwang, en los videos musicales y presentaciones en vivo de "Wipe the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". Yoseob lanzó un single digital junto a Daniel de Dalmatian, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss” y participó cantando en OSTs para varios dramas coreanos, como “Happy Birthday” del drama "More Charming by the Day", “I Cherish That Person” para "My Princess" y "Loving You" para "All My Love". También fue un miembro del elenco permanente de Oh! My School (también conocido como 100 Points out of 100) de la KBS, junto con otros ídolos, tales como Lee Joon de MBLAQ, Hyosung de Secret, Soyeon de T-ara, Min de Miss A, Chun MyungHoon de NRG y Simon D. Desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 10 de abril de 2011, Yoseob participó en el musical "Gwanghwamun Sonata " como Jiyong, el hijo de los dos protagonistas. El 12 de agosto de 2011 participó en la canción en solitario de Bang YongGook, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day. El 27 de septiembre, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidon" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag. Yang Yoseob actualmente asiste a la Universidad de East Broadcasting Arts. El día 24 de agosto de 2010 fué revelado que Yang Yoseob ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar las infecciones crónicas de rinitis. Fue considerado el idol mas mono. Papa Hong (el dueño de The Cube) en la carta dedicada a Yo Seob en el libro de la empresa revelo que Yo Seob se encarga de que todos en la empresa (hasta las menos importantes) esten comodos y felices. Sus fans suelen llamarle "The Voice treasure of the nacion" a lo cual Yo Seob se siente muy avergonzado y feliz a su misma vez. '''Carrera BEAST Junto al grupo, Yang YoSeob ha lanzado un álbum coreano, seis mini-álbumes coreanos y varios singles. El 22 de diciembre de 2010, junto a su compañero Yong JunHyung en una subunidad, escribieron y compusieron una canción de género hip hop titulada "Thank To", como parte del mini-álbum digital My Story. YoSeob es el vocalista principal del grupo. Carrera en Solitario Yoseob, Junto a su compañero y miembro de BEAST Yong JunHyung, el comediante y MC Lee Hyukjae (Super Junior), Moon Hee Jun (ex miembro de HOT) y Sook Kim, dieron la bienvenida a los turistas japoneses en la campaña "Visita a Seúl 2010", donde las celebridades coreanas y los turistas japoneses, exploran Seúl en el programa Star Guide Doshiraku de la MBC para dar a conocer las áreas famosas de Seúl, así como su deliciosa comida. El 16 de julio de 2010, participó en la banda sonora oficial para el programa "More Charming By The Day" con la canción "Happy Birthday". El 29 de noviembre de 2010, Yoseob colaboró en el lanzamiento de un single digital junto a Daniel de Dalmatian, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss”. Ambos eran amigos desde sus años de aprendiz en M Boat Entertainment y habían lanzado una serie UCC (Contenido creado por el usuario= llamada "To Pick On Mr. Daniel", que logró alzarse como un tema candente cuando fue seleccionado como el No. 1 entre el semanario Top 5 de UCC por un periódico deportivo. Yoseob debuto en su primer musical como Ji Yong a través de "Kwang Hwa Moon Love Song". El musical comenzó sus actuaciones el 20 de Marzo de 2011 y las finalizo el 10 de abril del mismo año. Él también contribuyó en la banda sonora de "My Princess", con la canción "Cherish That Person", que fue lanzada el 7 de febrero de 2011. El primero de mayo de 2011, KBS anuncia sus planes de crear un nuevo variety show de canto con ídolos titulado “Immortal song 2 - Sing the Legends", en el cual YoSeob fue uno de los artistas que aparecieron en las formaciones originales. El recibió el primer lugar en el episodio piloto de la serie con su interpretación de “Omma (엄마, lit. Mother)“, lo que permitió comprobar que los críticos estaban equivocados cuando decían que su talento como cantante era sólo una exageración. Después, el 8 de junio de 2011, el espectáculo anunció que Yoseob dejaría el show debido a su apretada agenda con las promociones de BEAST en el extranjero. El expresó que aunque se sentía extremadamente tenso compitiendo contra sus compañeros, se sintió arrepentido cuando tuvo que abandonar el show. Sus fans y el equipo de producción también estaban decepcionados por su retirada, ya que esperaban sus futuras actuaciones. Yoseob declaro: “Cuando decidimos la retirada, me sentí algo aliviado. Era demasiado angustioso y agobiante. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentí remordimiento. No pienso que pudiera mostrarlo todo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad para estar en el programa de nuevo, definitivamente la aceptaría. Quiero mostrar diferentes facetas de mí mismo. El nuevo concursante Lee Hongki me llamó para hablar sobre eso, y me recordó a cuando yo empecé”. Yoseob participó en la canción en solitario de Bang YongGook, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day y lanzada el 12 de agosto de 2011. El tema en solitario ganó mucho interés por parte de los internautas y se convirtió en un tema candente. El 27 de septiembe, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidon" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado (de "Hello" de Huh Gak) y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag, los hombres detrás de los últimos lanzamiento de MBLAQ. La canción cuenta en su letra la triste historia de un hombre que no tiene más remedio que dejar de la a su amante. Peliculas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *Inmortal Song, 2011 (KBS). *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100), 2011 (KBS). *Star Guide Doshiraku *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV Beast Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009 Discografia 'Single' Colaboraciones *"First snow and first kiss", Junto a Drama (2010) *'"What i´d do once i have a lover"', con GaYoon (2011) *'"I Remember"', Bang Yong Guk; 12 de Agosto de 2011. *'"Love day"', EunJi de A Pink 2012 Musical *"Hwa Kwang Moon Love Song", como Ji Yong, 2011. Premios *Nominado en los Musical awards como "Beast male new face". Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST **'Nombre fanclub:' Yeobos *'Debut:' 2009 *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones *'''Familia: Padres, Hermana mayor *'Especialidad:' Beat Box / Jalmeokgi *'Colegio: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts *'Personalidad:Tierno ,bromista ,divertido ,un poco timido e inquieto. *'Chica ideal:'Carismatica ,de pelo largo y negro también que sea bastante adorable y cute , que se ria bastante de sus bromas y biseversa. *Se auto denomina el maknae visual. *Ha pasado por una cirugia para eliminar su infeccion cronica de rinitis aguda. *La primera vez que le intereso la música y comenzarla a escucharla fue por Brian McKnight. *En primaria, el colegio al cual asistia mando llamar a sus padres por que el expuso que su maestra estaba usando peluca. *Cuando estaba en la escuela , se unió a una banda que tocaban principalmente rock y metal. *YoSeob solía ser más popular que KiKwang en la secundaria. *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario *Es un gran fanboy de IU. *Su SNSD favorita es Seohyun. *Yoseob eligio a SNSD como las idols que le gustaria recibir un beso por èl *Tiene una obsecion por arreglarse el cabello apenas se levanta se peina sin nisiquiera lavarse la cara pasa màs de media hora arreglandose el cabello *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *Cantó la cancion 'Mom de Ra.D﻿' en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedico a su mamá, por lo que ella lloro de orgullo. Tambien hizo llorar a JongHyun de SHINee y a IU. *En su epoca de bailarin realmente no tenia dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos, paso por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Es de los pocos chicos a los que se les ha ofrecido un contrato publicitario con la marca de cosméticos capilares Vidal Sassoon que actualmente tiene la imagen de Lee Hyori y Yoon Eun Hye. *Fue aprendiz de JYP EntertainmentJYP entertainment donde aprendio a mejorar el canto y el baile, tambien por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia ya que antes pertenecia ahi. *En el programa de Weekly Idol, del canal de televisón coreano MBC Every 1, el 29 de octubre de 2011 quedó en el puesto Nº5 de los artistas con mejor voz. *Él y Gayoon de 4Minute colaboraron en una versión de la cancion de G.NA y Rain con la cancion what I want to do once I have a lover *Hizo una colaboracion Bang Yong Guk con la cancion'' I Remember'' *''En el programa de Weekly Idol obtuvo el 1er lugar como el idol mas mono. *Hizo un dueto con EunJi de A Pink con la cancion ''Love Day. *Es muy amigo de Daniel Chae, más conocido como Drama de Dalmatian. *Realiza una canción de Navidad con Drama el 2010. *En una encuesta realizada sobre "Que Idol quiero que me de un abrazo cálido durante el invierno" el ganador fue Yang Yo Seob con el 25% de los votos, la encuesta se realizo del 17 de Nov al 11 de Dic. ' *'Wide Entertainment '''Le dio a YoSeob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. *El se busca a si mismo en internet y es el que mas se mantiene en contancto con sus fans. *La actriz Han Ye Seul Confeso que las manos de YoSeob eran sus favoritas por que eran fuertes y delgadas igual que las que quisiera que tuviera su tipo ideal. *es el tipo ideal de Suzy de Miss A *El dice que desde que debuto con B2ST es la mascota del grupo pero admite que es su culpa por ser muy lindo. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Yozm Galeria 5657-b2st.PNG yang_yo_seob_beast_287686.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_338463.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_304497.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_427095.jpg 1153.png yang_yo_seob_beast_494265.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_427075.jpg Beast-badGirl-jap-25.jpg yang_yo_seob_beast_470242.png Yo Seob.jpg|Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey yang-yoseob-beast-b2st-17706826-500-666.jpg Yang-Yo-Seob.jpg 380657_10151268616332166_774386373_n.jpg 602583_10151268613877166_592439601_n.jpg 529010_10151268613482166_1356591057_n.jpg 558338_10151268615022166_328339085_n.jpg 422207_10150967997471939_2054905929_n.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Prepix HipHop Witc Yoseob( B2ST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment